


My Couch, My Guy

by lilylilym



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilylilym/pseuds/lilylilym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mino brings a girl called Dara home, and Seunghoon doesn't like this one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Couch, My Guy

 

One day, Mino comes home from work. As usual, Seunghoon comes to the door to greets him. But he doesn’t return alone. As he opens the door wider, Seunghoon realizes that he brings a girl home.

  
“Anyong, Seunghoon.” Mino cheekily says. “Why don’t you come and say hi to Dara?”  
  
The girl’s name is Dara. Seunghoon is pretty sure he has seen her before. She is one of Mino’s friends of friends, amongst those who always come to their apartment to party during weekends. The last time she was here, Seunghoon might have seen them exchanging quick glances and sharing some drinks. He tries to look outside the door to see if anyone’s coming. Noone else is there.  
  
“Seunghoon anyong ~,” Dara smiles as she comes up to Seunghoon. He retreats and goes back to the kitchen after giving her a meaningful look. Dara is a little embarrassed as she can feel the obvious unwelcoming glare that Seunghoon gave her. Mino pats Dara on the back, trying to ease up the situation:  
  
“Now you don’t mind him. He’s a little awkward with strangers.”  
  
Oh piss off, Seunghoon thinks, as he drinks water next to the kitchen counter. I am the most welcoming and friendly being you can ever find in your life. But not to the girls you bring home, I’m having none of them.  
  
“You want something to drink girl?” Mino politely asks when directing Dara to sit on the couch. Hey, _girl_ , that’s my couch. Now you go ahead and sit there too, just take it all. Seunghoon quickly turns his head to look at Dara, who obliviously choose s his favorite spot. Oh _hell no_ , he thinks, then runs straight to the couch right before Dara can sit down.  
Dara is taken aback at his sudden move. She holds her chest:  
  
“Omo omo. I’m sorry I didn’t see you. Should I not sit here?”  
  
 _You don’t say?_ Seunghoon haughtily looks at her. Mino pats on Seunghoon’s head, stroking his hair. His fingers are surprisingly pleasant and Seunghoon relaxes.  
  
“Sorry about that. Something must have happened today, he is usually friendlier than this.”  
  
“Oh no don’t worry about it. I should have asked him before sitting down, that’s my fault.”  
  
 _Yeah right. It’s all your fault_. Seunghoon pridefully lays back on the couch. You and the girls who have no business coming to this house, sitting on this couch and talking to this person of mine. Dara awkwardly sits on another chair next to the table. She keeps looking at him as if she fears that Seunghoon would run up to claim that chair too.  
  
“Hey, relax.” Mino approaches the living room with two hot cocoas in his hands. _Damn_ , you even put an effort into making something drinkable like that? Seunghoon raises his eyebrows. And here I thought the only think you know how to make is extra crispy burnt coffee beans that makes you go to the restroom three times a day.  
  
“Thank you so much, aigoo, you don’t have to.” Carefully receiving the cup, Dara bows. “Oh this is so fancy, thank you thank you.” _Oh piss all the way off_. She has got to be the most pretentious person to ever walk into this room. Seunghoon rolls his eyes as he finds himself playing with the newspaper that he accidentally sits on.  
  
“So, how’s life?” Mino asks as he sits down next to Seunghoon. That makes Seunghoon feel a little bit better, but still, why is that girl here again?  
  
“Life’s good. Thanks for asking.” Dara sips on her cup. _I hope you choke to death_ , Seunghoon selfishly thinks, but he feels a little guilty and changes this thought, alright maybe not to death, not in my apartment. But seriously. “It’s been a while since I’ve been here. Your apartment looks much more spacious than I remember.”  
  
Mino laughs at her remark:  
  
“Yeah last time was crazy. More than twenty people crashing on the floor.”  
  
“I sincerely had no memories of meeting that many people.” Dara laughs along. That’s because you’re a DRUNKARD, Seunghoon mumbles to himself while pretending that he doesn’t eavesdrop the conversation. He can feel that Mino has directed his attention to him.  
  
“Did you say something, mm?” His lovely fingers are touching Seunghoon’s hair again and he absolutely _loves_ the sensation to bother responding. Shaking his head, Seunghoon closes his eyes to enjoy the feeling.  
  
“He’s funny, isn’t he?” Mino asks and Dara lets out an akward laugh. Seunghoon gloats over her defeat. “Anyway, you were saying…?” No, no, _no_ , Seunghoon turns about, come back here and pay attention to me. ME. He stops moving around when Mino’s hand reaching his and tickling his palm.  
  
“Oh, I was just saying that I’m so glad you called.” Dara says as her cheeks turn red. Mino pulls his hand away from Seunghoon and start scratching his own head. Here we go again, Seunghoon sighs at the familiar sight. They’re about to exchange glances all night and awkwardly flirt then probably at 8pm Mino would order pizza with a bottle of wine, and he would go through his collection of DVDs and finally watch Titanic for the zillionth times. Mino still doesn’t know the ending of that movie, because by the time the ship is about to shrink he would successfully hold the girl’s, whoever she is, hands, then they would probably move to the bedroom.  
  
The reason why Seunghoon says ‘probably,’ because given the chance, things would definitely happen that way. Except that he was there, every single time, to prevent it from _ever_ happening. And today is no exception. Especially today, because Dara is a really good-looking girl, and from the flusterred face Mino is exhibiting right now, Seunghoon is 200% sure Mino is in this, head over heels.  
  
 _Good god girl get a grip_. Seunghoon could hear himself thinking. Put away that face or I _will_ do it for you. He taps his feet anxiously when realizing that Dara has moved over from the chair to sit right next to Mino. Their cocoas turn cold on the table already and all they do is looking intensely into each other’s eyes and laughing at each other’s stupid joke. Men and women, they can’t control their hormones, man. Seunghoon tiredly thinks as he slowly raises up from the couch, reaches the table and hits the cup closest to Dara.  
  
“Kyaaaa~” Dara yells when her white jeans got soaked with cocoa. Usually Seunghoon is never that extreme. He would put the fire between the couple away, but he is respectful of a person’s well being, and especially, clothings. But evaluating the scene tonight, he is sure some damages need to be done, or else they would stop at nothing.  
  
“Seunghoon what the hell are you doing???” What he doesn’t anticipate is that Mino angrily yells at him while pusing him away from the table. “Just what the hell are you thinking you’re doing?” He looks at Mino, clearly wounded, but Mino wouldn’t stop yelling while clumsily trying to comfort a hysterical Dara whose pants are probably destroyed.  
  
“Here, why don’t you change into my pj, and I will bleach your pants. I will make sure your pants are okay, what do you say?”  
  
 _Holyshit_. Seunghoon doesn’t expect this. Mino has become so smooth with this, thanks to Seunghoon’s bootcamp training. Dara flusters, but she nods in agreement. Seunghoon clearly needs to come up with something bigger. He tries to block Mino’s way but Mino avoids him. Seunghoon was a little hurt, but he can’t stop. He desperately tries to think of another way to interfere with this new emerged scenario.  
  
By the time Dara walks out of the bathroom, she has already changed into Mino’s boy shirt and work-out pants. She looks tiny and lovely in that outfit. Shit, shit, shit, Seunghoon curses ruthlessly in his mind. Men love this shit, tiny women in their clothes, this shit should be banned in every country in the world. This is porno! As expected, Mino, with a dazed look in his eyes, stumbles upon the table as Dara shyly walks to the couch.  
  
“Thank you for the clothes. I should have just gone home and change…” She smiles. _Ugh_. Seunghoon thinks as he observe the couple from the kitchen. Mino doesn’t let him stay anymore, and now he pretends to be busy eating his food.  
  
“Oh no, it’s my fault. I don’t know why Seunghoon is acting up like that, but I’ll make sure that he doesn’t do that anymore. Right Seunghoon?” Mino comforts Dara but his voice turns cold when he mentions his name. Seunghoon doesn’t faze at any of this. He knows Mino. Mino won’t be mad at him for long, because Seunghoon _has been_ and _will always_ be his _only_ companion, in life.  
  
As Seunghoon immerses in his thoughts, he suddenly hears the door bell ringing. Pizzas are coming up, with a bottle of wine, total fiften thousands wons. Oh what did I tell you. Seunghoon rolls his eyes for the hundredth time tonight. He is waiting for Celine Dion to sing that annoying song one more time, but to his surpirse, Mino actually puts on another movie. Oh come on, he is going to watch _500 days of summer_? This is _our_ movie! Seunghoon just wants to strangle Mino right at this moment. You don’t play this movie for a random girl. Remember the last time we saw this movie together, and you told me this reminded you of your first love, then you spent the whole night laying in the couch hugging me listening to The Smiths? We became inseparable that instance, and now this _sacred_ movie becomes yet another bait for you to feed your girls?  
  
“Wow Mino! This is seriously my most favorite movie! I didn’t know you like it too!”  
  
 _Sweet heart,_ me too. Seunghoon grits his teeth. We _fucking_ love that movie. It’s _our_ movie. But Mino over there betrays him times after times.  
  
“Oh really? Whatelse is on your list girl?” His voice sounds so excited Seunghoon wants to hit something.  
  
Let me tell you. Spotless mind and eternal sunshine. Basic women love that shit. Seunghoon feels bitter as a genius when Dara basically repeats his mind. And, oh, Lost in translation. Basically white people’s heterosexual love stories. Seunghoon feels an utter disgust on his toungue so he stops eating. Over there in _his_ couch, Mino keeps on praising Dara’s choice of movies. _Please_. It’s not like she enjoys watching cult movies and independent films like _we_ do….  
  
“I also enjoys watching some independent films too,” Dara speaks cheerfully as if she can read Seunghoon’s mind. He gets really sentimental at her remark. “Like what?” Mino sounds so interested. Seunghoon can imagine his childish smile whenever he’s excited.  
  
“I killed my mother, a French film…”  
  
“Oh, oh, oh, I love that director.” Mino exclaims.  
  
“Right~?”  
  
This night cannot get any worse. Seunghoon silently judges. There is a beautiful girl, in Mino’s clothes, sitting on his couch, sharing his interests. If it’s not enough for Mino to screw the hell out of this girl, even Seunghoon would feel ashamed for him. Suddenly, Seunghoon feels a wave of sadness raising over his chest, and the thought of giving up really upsets him, as he raises from his seat and walks to the bedroom. He doesn’t want to stay with the two any seconds longer, so to hell with their shared interests and mutual awkward flirtation.  
  
“Seunghoon where are you going?” Mino calls out, but Seunghoon doesn’t respond. He keeps walking into the dark room and lays down on his bed. He can still hear the laughters from outside, but he decides to ignore them all.  


 

* * *

  
  
  
By the time Seunghoon opens his eyes, it pasts midnight. He doesn’t hear anything anymore, and Mino is yet to be found in his bed. Reluctant at the idea that the two must have been fooling around right on the couch, Seunghoon doesn’t want to walk out, but then curiousity gets the best of him, and he courageously goes outside to check.  
  
He holds his breath as the sight of a dark, silent livingroom. Only the blue screen remains on the TV. He can’t see Mino from behind the couch so he gets closer. Seunghoon almost gasps at the sight of Mino passing out on the couch by himself, but nevertheless turns around to look if Dara’s anywhere to be found. He looks at the door and realizes her shoes are gone. While anxiously walking to the bathroom to take a peek, Seunghoon startles at the sound of footstep. He turns around just in time to see Mino leaning down and picking him up into his arms:  
  
“There you are, bad, _bad kitty_.”  
  
Seunghoon almost immediately relaxes in those warm and familiar arms.  
  
“Trying all night to chase the girl out of my apartment as usual?” Mino tickles him with his fingers and he purrs peacefully. “You should have known Dara’s got a girlfriend. We’re just friends, okay.”  
  
Well then she shouldn’t have come to my apartment, sitting on _my_ couch, and talking to _my_ human. Seunghoon thinks, as he contentedly rolls in Mino’s arms. Mino lets out a small laugh, as he carefully carries Seunghoon back to their bedroom.  
  
“Thanks to you I’d never have a girlfriend.” Mino mumbles, not exactly upset about it.  
  
Hey, at least you’ve got me. Seunghoon raises his head to lick Mino’s chin. _You’ve got me alright_ , his dilated pupils look at Mino as if he wants to transfer the thought into his human’s mind.  
  
“Yeah.” Mino kisses him by the ears and it overwhelmes Seunghoon with sensations. “I’ve got you alright.”  
  
That’s the idea. Satisfied with the answer, Seunghoon goes right back to sleep.  
  
  
End.


End file.
